Abyssinia
by Liz Huisman
Summary: They all have their memories, and they all have their thoughts. Sequel to 'And the Angels Were Silent'
1. Sam Gamgee

Title: Abyssinia (1/?)

Author: Liz Huisman

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I'm not a member of the Tolkien estate.  I don't own them, never will, and you know what?  That's okay.  But don't sue, unless you have a thing for suing Iowans with no cash.  Whee.

Summary: sequel to 'And the Angels Were Silent' | They all have their memories, and they all have their thoughts.

A/N: This is for every single person who has reviewed 'And the Angels Were Silent'.  It took me quite a time to get it out, but I wanted to make sure it was good.  This is multiple-part, multiple-POV, set after Frodo's death.  All the main characters, and maybe a surprise or two.  Enjoy.

P.S. Title a total shout-out to M*A*S*H (exp. – 'Abyssinia, Henry').

Chapter One: Samwise – Not Yet

It's a beautiful autumn here in the Shire, and maybe especially beautiful around Bag End.  Everything's just so… perfect.  Just the way Mr. Frodo would have liked it.

After the funeral, Mr. Bilbo told me that if anyone was to have Bag End, it should be me, Mr. Frodo's closest and dearest friend, besides himself.  He had no intention on staying himself, and he said to me, "Samwise, my lad, if you are to have a large family of your own, and I shall hope that you do, you need a rather large place for them to live.  Bag End would be perfect for you, and you shall have it.  I wouldn't have it any other way, and neither would my dear Frodo".

It's so lonely around here, though.  Mr. Frodo always made this place seem bright, and full of happiness.  Now it seems so dark, and…lonely.

When everyone left, a week ago, they all looked so out of sorts.  Especially Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin.  At least they didn't have to go alone, though.  Mr. Gandalf, along with Misters Legolas, Gimli, Strider, and Bilbo.  They'll all travel together, and stay together as long as their roads lead them in the same path, which I think is good.

I'll really miss Mr. Frodo, that's for sure, but it's not as bad, knowing that at least he'll be much happier where he is.  He won't have to suffer through any more nightmares, because I know he has been.  He won't have to fall ill anymore, on those two days every year.  I know he has been, even though he refuses to let me know.  I find out anyway.  Maybe he'll even get back his finger, which that horrible Gollum creature took away from him.  

I hope that he won't have to meet Gollum's spirit, where he is.  That'd be just too much, I would think.  I hate Gollum, despite of his role in saving Mr. Frodo from himself.  

But it's getting late.  The sun is falling in the sky, and the moon is peaking out from behind the clouds.  I need to run to my Gaffer's, and bring over the rest of my stuff.  Somehow, it doesn't feel right, using all of Mr. Frodo's old stuff, and sleeping in Mr. Frodo's large, feather beds, that belonged to Mr. Bilbo before that.  Not yet.

Maybe someday, but not yet.

A/N: BTW, these will be short chapters.  But I'm sure you noticed from the length of this one.  Hope you loved.  


	2. Merry Brandybuck

Part Two: Merry Brandybuck

Everyone's gone, now.  They all left Buckland early this morning, eager to leave the Shire.  I would be, too.  

Pippin's not dealing with Frodo's death very well.  He never got to say goodbye to Frodo, or even see him before he died.  If I hadn't been able to say my goodbyes… Pippin is so young.  He's not even out of his tweens yet, and already he's trying to deal with this.  He'll be okay, in time.

Sam, on the other hand… I don't know about Sam.  There's that Rose Cotton back in Hobbiton, but I don't know if even she will be able to get poor Sam out of his current mood anytime soon.  Sam never got to say goodbye either, and I think that out of everyone, it was worse for him.  Neither Pippin nor I was with Frodo in Mordor, and we didn't go through the same things as those two did.  I feel for Sam, I really do.  I'm almost jealous of him, though.  I've known Frodo my entire life, and I never got as close to him as Sam did.  I cared for Frodo a lot, and would have done anything for him, Pippin would have too, but Sam took that chance away from us.  But right now, I can hardly be mad at him… he just lost his best friend.  So did Pippin and I.  

The hardest thing for me was to have to come back to Brandy Hall and tell everyone about him.  Most of the hobbits here didn't know Frodo extremely well, except for the older ones, and they were all upset.  Tonight, they're all going to a nearby Inn to celebrate his life.  I don't think I shall be joining them, Pippin either.

I'm just going to stay around here, at Crickhollow.  I just want to be alone right now, surrounded by Frodo's old furniture, and some of Frodo's other things.  Pippin and I took along most of Frodo's personal possessions, such as Sting, his mithril coat, and his Elven cloak from Lothlorien.  

I can hear Pippin in the nearest bedroom, crying.  I'm not crying, though.  I just… can't.  I'm not sure why, but if I had the choice, to feel like I do or to just let it out, I must say I'd rather let it out.  Feeling like this is awful.

Before the group left for Rivendell, Gandalf said he was proud of Pippin and I, because "we acted very maturely and intelligently in the situation".  He said "though Frodo died, you two, especially you, Merry, made it a much more comfortable, and much less painful".  I guess that helps, but just a little bit.

I'm going to go on a walk now.  Clear my head.  It'll give Pippin a little room, too, because I don't think anything I said to him right now would make him feel any better.

The breeze is crisp tonight, forcing me to wear my warm cloak, but it doesn't help.  I'm still shivering. 

I stop on the banks of the Brandywine, at the place where as children, Pippin and I would go swimming, often with Frodo when he visited Buckland.  The water twinkles in the moonlight, and I can't help but think of Rivendell, and the Anduin.  It's most certainly not as beautiful here as it is there, but the water shines in the same way.  It reminds me of Frodo…

Goodbye, Frodo… 

TBC - Pippin


	3. Pippin Took

Part Three: Pippin Took  
I heard Merry leave a few minutes ago. I figure he wants to be alone, so I leave him be. Instead, I sit in front of the fireplace, where he was minutes ago, and warm myself up.  
  
I've never dealt with death like this before. I've seen many old relatives pass along, of course, but they were past one hundred years. they'd had long lives, long, wonderful lives. Frodo wasn't exactly a young sprout, as my dear mother would say, but he was much too young to go through any of that.  
  
I think Gandalf thinks that I'm still young and naïve and will have trouble dealing with it. I could see it in his looks before he left - pity. I don't need pity. I'm not naïve, and as much as I don't like admitting it, I think that maybe it was for the best.  
  
Frodo never would have been able to fully enjoy life as he had before. He had nightmares, he was always sick. that's not living. That's just being.  
  
I don't think anyone else really understands that I get that, though. I don't even think Merry thinks I can handle things like this, I don't think he thinks that I get stuff like this. I do. I've had great friends to look up to. I've had great teachers in life.  
  
I wish I would have been able to say good bye to him, though. I wish I could have been there, and told him what it meant to me to be able to travel with him in the Fellowship. to learn from his example. and to thank him for always thinking me fit when no one else would believe in me.  
  
The fire hisses and crackles, casting dark shadows all over the room. It sends shudder up my spine. no one knew shadows like Frodo Baggins knew shadows. It's an odd way to remember a person, by shadows, but it seems oddly right for Frodo. I  
  
I realize my eyes are wet again, and I wipe away at them. I don't want to cry over Frodo anymore. I just want to remember him with happiness and love, not sadness.  
  
No more tears.  
  
I think I can hear someone approaching. must be Merry, back from his walk. I straighten up in my chair and wipe my eyes one last time.  
  
Farewell, cousin Frodo..  
END  
  
.  
  
A/N: Originally, I had plotted this out for all the main characters, but I think, now that I've (FINALLY) wrote Pippin's POV, that I'm going to leave it at the three hobbits. It feels right to me to end it here, and that's what I'm doing.  
  
Wow, it's been over a year since I wrote the first two chapters. I'm sure this third chapter wasn't worth the wait, but I needed to find closure with this long-unfinished story. --Liz 


End file.
